


Too

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

Harry desperately clutched to Severus hugging him, shaking so violently he didn't know what to do. He lay his head to Severus's shoulder which reminded him of stone and cried. What will be tomorrow like? If today was so good. He felt pretty miserable. Even selfish. How is that that every time somebody feels so good others must suffer so much?  
\- Will you marry me?  
What?! Harry straightened his head, heart in neck, beating wildly. He didn't understand a word uttered.  
\- Will you marry me? asked Severus again, strangely - he didn't happy nor sad - it looked more like a statement with a questioning mark that popped up at the end of a sentence. Just a coincidence, a mystery.  
\- I will, swallowed Harry his promise - and he felt as a utter coincidence of the universe too. He didn't understand. He wanted to. He dared: - Where did that come from?  
\- You looked so sad... I hoped you will feel better.  
Harry tilted his head to the right: was it Severus's way of make him even more miserable, did he find that romantic, didn't he care or was it his way of saying...?  
\- I love you too, you fool.


End file.
